


G'morning Major

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Overhearing Sex, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	G'morning Major

“Really Y/N? This is where we’re staying? Of all the places we could have gone,” Dean’s words were stopped as Y/N held a finger to his lips.

“Hey, you put me in charge of our little weekend. I told you I wanted to come to Gettysburg and this inn is so cool! It’s one of the oldest in America, was a Civil War hospital, and an Underground Railroad stop!”

Dean reached up and moved her hand, “Ease up on the nerdy stuff, okay?”

Y/N rolled her eyes and opened the passenger side door. “C’mon grumpy.” Stepping out onto the gravel lot, she shouldered her duffel bag and headed for the sidewalk leading to the front door. At the door, she punched in the code they’d been given to enter the building. There was a cork board just inside the entrance with envelopes tacked to it. “Ah, here, this is ours. We’re on the third floor.”

Dean stepped through to the foyer and glanced around, peeking into the empty dining room before starting up the steps. The steps and floors had a severe slope to them from the decades of settling. “This place is, uh,” he had to duck his head slightly at their door.

“It’s 260 years old, Dean.” Y/N rolled her eyes at him as she pushed to their room open. “I think that door goes out to the porch at the front of the house.”

Dean tossed his bag onto the bed, and chuckled to himself as he noticed the lifts on one side to keep it level with the sloped floor. He headed out to the porch behind Y/N who was backing away from the short railing.

“Yeah, uh don’t go right up to the railing. It’s sturdy enough, but it feels like you’ll go right over.”

“Great.” Dean gave the street below a quick once over before heading back into the room. He flopped down onto the bed as Y/N followed behind and headed for the bathroom before she saw him flop on the bed..

She changed direction, going to the bed, crawled up and straddled his hips, “So, what do you want to do? Take a drive through the park see what’s what and then dinner?”

“Not if you’re gonna do this.” He ran his hands over her thighs.

“Ha! How about later? There’s a pretty big claw foot tub in there,” she thumbed over towards the bathroom. “I vote group bath tonight.”

“Deal. Just tell me where we need to go.” He gave her ass a smack as he rolled her off and onto the mattress.

* * *

After a couple hours of driving around, Y/N had made a little plan for how they’d tour the next day. She promised no ghost tours, even the ones that were more lessons about the hospitals and such during the battle. The point of this trip was to ignore the paranormal, not seek more out.

“So far I don’t hate it,” Dean admitted as they soaked in the tub together.

“Oh really?” She leaned her head back on his shoulder to glance up at him.

“Yeah, well the cheeseburger and good beer helped.” He wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Ha ha! Yeah the food’s nothing to complain about. Wait until breakfast tomorrow, you’ll never want to leave,” she kissed his jaw before settling back against him.

“This isn’t too bad either.” He growled in her ear as he ran his hands up to cup her breasts.

“Mmm, we’ll have to get a tub like this for the bunker.” Y/N sighed as she relaxed into his touch.

After they finished in the bath, the drive was catching up to them and they crawled into bed. As they were dozing off, they could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

“Who or dare I say what the hell is that?” Dean grumbled.

“Probably the people staying next door.” Y/N brushed it off. She’d glanced through their room’s guest book earlier and not a single entry mentioned a haunting.

“Christ, do they realize how thin these walls are?” Dean whispered harshly, more annoyed at being kept up than anything.

“Probably not. I’m gonna guess our bathroom shenanigans weren’t necessarily quiet either.”

Dean shrugged with a sigh, trying to sleep again, but the woman’s voice was getting  increasingly loud. “What the hell, do we get to hear about her whole damn night?”

Y/N giggled. “Sounds like it. I can hop up and bang around in the bathroom, see if they realize there are people next door.” Slipping out of bed, Y/N flushed the toilet, ran the sink, and moved their one bag around. Climbing back into bed, they both let themselves relax as they heard them leave their room and head back downstairs.

* * *

A few hours later, Dean had woken up to use the bathroom. Y/N was down for the count and he smiled at her contented form. It wasn’t often that they got a chance to go away for themselves; nightmare and monster free.

Climbing back into bed, he lay on his back, willing himself to relax again. As he was beginning to drift off he heard their neighbors coming back up the steps and into their room. “What the hell?” He muttered, glancing at the clock which read 2:37 a.m. Where the hell had they gone? This town was not big on nightlife of any kind, but clearly they’d found somewhere.

He was beginning to doze off again when their voices reached his ears. Their conversation was relatively muffled, but it was clear that they had been drinking and that they didn’t really care how thin the walls were. Unable to help himself, Dean strained his ears trying to hear what was being said. He soon regretted that decision and did what he could to block out the rest of their little show.

* * *

When Y/N’s eyes fluttered open the next morning, she found Dean already up, dressed, and sitting on the edge of the bed as he tied his boots.

“Mornin’ sunshine! Do I have a story for you!” He patted her legs and stood up.

“What?” Y/N rubbed her eyes and slowly crawled from the bed to go to the bathroom. “Can it wait until I’ve had some coffee?”

“Oh, you’ll want to hear this before breakfast hot stuff.” He kissed her temple as she passed by him.

“Alright just give me a minute.” Y/N mumbled as she shut the door. Splashing some water on her face, she brushed her hair and teeth before returning to the bedroom.

Dean lounged on the bed as he watched his still very sleepy girlfriend get dressed. When she sat on the edge of the bed to strap on her sandals, he tried again. “You ready now? We’ve got,” he glanced at his watch. “About 5 minutes before breakfast starts.”

“Give it to me.”

“Oh I will…later, but first,” Dean held up his hands when Y/N rolled her eyes. “Okay, okay. So you know that loud couple last night? Well they came back around 2:30.”

“Uh huh?”

“Well, they were talking real loud again and…”  
  


“Dean,” Y/N held up her hand. “If all you are going to tell me is that you heard them fucking I’m going to smack the crap out of you! I have not had any caffeine yet and I can’t.”

“Oh no, it’s way better! So they’re talking and I hear her say to him, ‘You be the major and I’ll be the helpless amputee’ and then she starts giggling like crazy and I tried tuning them out after that.”

“I-I wow,” she blinked a few times, “I’m not sure how to feel about that. Like, who says that?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. Now, I’m starving, can we go eat?”

“Yeah,” Y/N hopped off the bed and grabbed her purse. “Oh shit, we’re going to see them at breakfast!” She stopped at the door and put her hand on Dean’s chest.

“Well hey, they were the ones getting all freaky where we could hear them!” Dean spoke a little too loudly outside of their door. “I mean come on, like who says stuff like  that in a place where other people can hear you? That’s like you saying to me ‘you be the lobster boy and I’ll be the bearded lady’!”

“Oh my god, Dean shh! They’ll hear you!” Y/N nodded towards their door. “I’m pretty sure they didn’t think anyone would be up to hear them!”

“Heh, this is gonna be fun!” He smirked at their closed door and walked past Y/N onto the stairs.

“Oh crap,” Y/N muttered. “Dean what are you going to do?” She grabbed onto his arm as she joined him on the steps. When he only chuckled, Y/N rolled her eyes with a huff.

Breakfast was fantastic and Y/N had been right, Dean was going to miss this! “Okay, can we do a place like this at least once a year?”

“Ha ha! That good huh?”

“Hell yeah!” He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach. “Oh, hey look!”  Dean leaned forward and whispered, “It’s the major and the amputee.”

Y/N tried to casually turn in her seat for her purse to get a glimpse of the couple. It took everything she had not to giggle. “Quit it!” She scolded Dean, giving him a soft kick to the shin when he wagged his eyebrows at her, “Okay, it’s time for us to head out, you done?”

“Yeah, sure,” Dean stood and as they headed towards the door, they passed right by the couple. “G’morning, Major!” Dean paused and saluted the gentleman without cracking a smile on their way past.

Y/N pressed her hand against his lower back, ushering him along. When they were out of sight at the front door, she gave his ass a swat, bursting into giggles. “I can’t believe you said that! With a straight face no less!”

Dean grinned, shrugging as he walked out the door, Y/N shaking with giggles as she followed him out. This was definitely a story for Sam to hear when they returned.


End file.
